Series EV Description and Strategy
A robotic hero recently released on the Steam Store, Series EV. Her special ability that sets her apart from the rest is her ability to store 2 weapons in her "data banks", allowing her to switch between Apprentice and Huntress Weapon s. She can use any of the weapons, as long as her Level matches with the level of the weapon. To match her robotic looks, her defense style is also drastically different to those of other heroes. Defensive Towers Include: Proton Beam - An intense beam that constantly zaps all ground enemies foolish enough to walk along its path. Costs 2-5 defense units. Physical Beam - A simple but versatile blockade, capable of being adapted to any location. Blocks the movement of ground enemies, slowing their progress. Costs 2-5 defense units. Reflection Beam - Reflects enemy projectiles back at other enemies. Costs 1-3 defense units. Shock Beam - A laser trip wire with a delayed detonation that stuns and damages ground enemies which pass it. Has a limited number of detonation charges, similar to Huntress traps. Costs 2-6 defense units. Tower Buff Beam - A beam which increases the effectiveness of other hero defenses by a percentage along its length and goes down only when an affected unit does. Costs 4-6 defense units. The DU depends all on how long the defense is, based on where the start and end point are. Her abilities also Include: Holographic Decoy - Projects a holographic replica of the Series EV to attract and fool your foes. Explodes upon destruction or detonation, hurting all nearby enemies. Proton Charge Blast - Toggle to absorb mana and store it. Attack while active to unleash that stored mana in a devastating penetrating shot that deals splash damage to your enemies. Firing phase length dependant on mana collected. Thus, making her a very deadly and defensive individual, with a wide range of weaponry at hand. Strategy: On most maps, the chests only have enough to power only a few defenses, so it is suggested to summon some Physical Beams to block off key points, then take out any thing attempting to attack the barriers. But once available, Proton Beams are your best bet for survival. Set them farther up than the Physical beams, for they can be your fall back or blockade to stop anything that gets passed your Proton Beam. Reflection beams can be set up in front of the Physical beams and in front of the crystal to protect it from archers trying to attack yor defenseless barriers. They also can be used to reflect friendly projectiles down a hallway to get an angle, i.e. the Squire's Harpoon gun. It is advisable to keep close watch if playing Solo as Series EV, as most of her defenses can't attack airborne units (Wyverns). Always equip a decent Huntress weapon and an Apprentice Staff, for the power of the huntress, and the fall-back of the Apprentice's unlimited charges. Back to talk about towers, it is advisable to place Shock Beams near your Proton Beams, as they can slow down enemies, making them easy pray for the Proton. Anothers tactic is to set them near the crystal or Physical beams or other hero's defenses, as this can make them a slow target for many ranged units. Also, to increase the survivability of your team, placing Tower Buff Beams is key. It raises defense and damage of the defenses within the beam's LOS, allowing a position to be locked down by above-average Defenses. Last but not least, the Holo Decoy and Proton Charge Blast. The Holographic Decoy can be used for baiting enemies into an allies or your defenses, or a quick get away. To aid your escape ( If making one) The decoy explodes after a short while, weakening or killing ay enemy near it. Even better, the Proton Charge Blast can be used to kill any enemies surrounding the Decoy, considering that it spears all enemies with a large blast, traveling through everything at a fast pace. Boss Strategy: Now, Series EV is very hard to be solo with, especially with bosses. But there are some ways to beat them. First, Stack up good weapons that you can last with, high damage, high capacity, and fast reload. Second, try to set up a barrier of Refletion Beams, most bosses have projectiles, with the beam, it'll reflect it back and do some damage. You also may want to set up some Physical beams, as some bosses have waves of enemies accompanying them, as demonstrated in the final level with the Ancient Dragon. Attempt to surround yourself with the reflection beams, and just fire out at the bosses. Or you can surround the Crystal and Run-n Gun style until you beat it. If you're running and gunning, it is suggested that you have A fast reloading Huntress gun, like an Oshicat, or Flintlock, as these are easy to shoot and most have medium damage and elemental abilities. Most bosses have no elemental protection, so Poison and Fire will be your best friend. There are some things to watch out for, however, such as how you use the decoy. it'll attract groups of enemies, but try to destroy some of the ones coming to it, so a massive group isn't left behind and start to attack. Such is the problem with multiple Ogres, if your decoy lures them in, they can become a problem. They can become extremely powerful in large numbers, so it is wise to only use the decoy for the purpose of killing smaller groups or baiting them to another location, for a moment to prepare your defenses. Another note, Sharken, can be problematic if other enemies are near. Your allies defenses can become pre-occupied with other large targets, such as Ogres, and be destroyed by the large laser-toting creatures. It is advisable to keep on guard and defend the towers when they arrive, if you and your allies don't, it could lead to a breach in your defensive line, and inevitably a loss.